The orphan
by Linneagb
Summary: Mitchell and Cam finds a twelve year old orphan named Lily in an ambush.But why is she living on the streets? And is she really who she claims to be?
1. Meeting Lily

"Tonight was really so awesome." Cam said to his boyfriend Mitchell on the way home, a dark, rainy afternoon in January after eating a late dinner. On Mitchell´s chest, Lily was hanging in reins sleeping tightly. They walked past a side road, when Cam heard something he couldn´t ignore.

"Mitchell, wait." Cam stopped up, and held out a hand to stop Mitchell.

"What?"

"I just thought I´d heard something…. Oh there it is again. Can you hear it?" Cam took two steps towards the ambush, and the dark on the side- road.

"No Cam let´s go. It´s probably just some gang hanging out there, we really shouldn´t go there."

"Are you sure you can´t hear it, it sounds like someone suffering, I gotta go look what it is." Mitchell sighed, he was used to his boyfriend not being able to hear people suffering. But this time, he was taking it a bit too far. Ambushes could be dangerous this time a day, it was so dark. And it could just as well be a murderer or a rapist hiding in the shadows. But, as he wanted Lily to be safe, he stayed out on the road, where it was light from the street lights.

Cam himself walked into the ambush, and looked behind some bins and there, behind them, wrapped in an old carton, laid a shaking little figure, that just made Cam´s heart melt.

With big, scared- looking grey- blue eyes, the figure looked up at him. Cam squatted down, and reached out his hand. That shoot life in the figure, she flew up, stumbled and instead tried to push herself away. Now when Cam could see the person better, he saw that it was a girl. Maybe eleven or twelve years old, she had loads of dirty- blonde greasy hair. She was skinny, very skinny. Almost as she hadn´t had enough to eat for weeks, maybe even months. The sweat pants and T- shirt she was wearing were way too cold for this evening, and her whole body was shaking. Out of cold, and out of fear.

"Sch, sch," Cam sat down on the ground. "I´m sorry, I didn´t mean to scare you."

"Who are you? What do you want?" The girl almost whispered.

"I`m Cameron, people call me Cam… and hold on a second. Mitchell? Can you come here?" There were footsteps heard, while Mitchell walked over to the place where Cam sat. Mitchell kneeled down too.

"What do you want? Leave me alone." The girl almost whispered.

"…What´s your name?" Mitchell asked. The girl didn´t answer. He continued.

"I`m Mitchell, this is my boyfriend Cam, and this is Lily." It fell silent for a couple of seconds.

"That´s my name too." She whispered.

"Which one?"

"Lily."

"Well, that´s a coincidence. Lily meet Lily." A shiver, worse than ever went through big- Lily´s body.

"Are you cold?" Cam asked, when she nodded. He pulled off his own jacket, and held out it to big-Lily. She pulled herself closer and slowly reached out her hand and took the jacket.

"What do you wanna do with her?" Cam whispered to Mitchell.

"I don´t know." Mitchell whispered back.

"Maybe we could take her home with us tonight, and try to find out more. Give her a bath, something to eat, and ask your sister to grab some of Haley´s old clothes and come over with them."

"Sounds good."

"Okay, let´s do it…. Sweetie? Are you hungry?" Cam asked, Lily nodded shyly.

"Where are your parents?"

"Dead." Lily answered. "I´ve been living on the street since… I don´t wanna get stuck in a foster- home."

"How long´s it been?"

"Two months."

"Oh, I´m so sorry."

"It´s all right. They never were much of parents anyway." Lily looked away from Cam and Mitchell.

"Well… we were thinking." Mitchell said. "That, if it´s all right for you, you come home with us tonight, we´ll let you have a bath, to warm you up, some food, and a place to stay tonight. My sister have two daughters a bit older than you, so I´ll ask them to come over with some new warmer clothes for you, how does that sound?" Lily nodded slightly, and stood up.

Cam´s jacket was several sizes too big for Lily, it reached down almost to her feet. And she had to pull up the sleeves five times to be able to use her hands and pull up the jacket so she could walk. She still seemed nervous, and she walked a meter behind two men with the small girl.

After arriving at Cam and Mitchell´s house, they told older Lily to sit down in the sofa. And then went to find something for Lily to wear after she´d have a bath. Cam opened a box in the bottom of little Lily´s wardrobe.

"Now aren´t you glad I bought clothes that will look good on Lily, when she´s about big Lily´s age." Mitchell sighed. But Cam was right, Mitchell had been whining, when Cam came home with clothes to Lily, that it would be at least ten years before she could wear. And for what Mitchell could see in that box, it seemed like Cam had been buying more of that, without telling. Cam pulled out a package of underwear, a T- shirt and a pair of pajama- shorts. Mitchell got a towel, and some shampoo and soap, Alex and Haley had forgotten the last time they were staying the night. Now Mitchell was really happy he had forgotten to bring it back to them. They gave it all to big Lily, and showed her into the bathroom.

When Lily had taken a shower, she came out from the bathroom again, dressed in the clothes Cam and Mitchell had found for her, and with the towel tied around her hair.

"Where can I find a hairbrush?" she almost whispered. Cam followed her back to the bathroom and got out a hairbrush from one of the cabinets. She thanked and when Cam had left the room, she pulled the towel of her hair, hung it on the bathtub- edge and started brushing her hair.

It was when Lily came out again, that Cam and Mitchell spotted what a beautiful child she actually was. Her hair was dirty- blonde with tresses of almost golden in it. Her eyes soulful. But what distressed them both was how skinny she was. Like she was only skin and bones. She bit her lip when she spotted the plate with pancakes that stood on the table, with syrup.

"It´s okay, they´re for you. We haven´t been at the grocery store for a few days, so we haven´t got too much at ho…"

"CAM." Mitchell interrupted, because Lily was already through the first pancake.

"Slow down…" Cam said. " No one´s gonna take that food from you. You´ll get a tummy- ache if you keep on eating that fast." Lily didn´t care about him. Mitchell and Cam looked at each other, smiled and shook their heads.

"How long is it actually since you ate last?" Mitchell asked, when Lily had eaten up. Lily shrugged.

"I don´t know, one day, two days." She looked up and turned her head when they heard little Lily screaming, and crying, she stood up and walked before Mitchell and Cam to Lily´s room. She lifted Little Lily out of her crib. Mitchell was gonna say something, but Cam held out his hand to stop him. While big Lily started singing on a song, the others didn´t understand the words in, while little Lily stopped crying and looked with big eyes up on big Lily. Who sung with a sweet, yet strong voice.

"What´s that language?" Mitchell whispered to Cam, after about half the song.

"I´ve got no idea, I´ve never heard this song before." Cam whispered back. But they didn´t speak anything else, as big Lily finished the song. But kept on humming on the melody until little Lily fell asleep in her arms. And yet little Lily was sleeping, big Lily kept on rocking her back and forth.

"What´s that song?" Cam breathed, just as loud as big Lily could hear.

"Himlen I min famn… by Carola."

"What language is it? What does it mean? What is the song about?..." Cam could have asked much more questions, but Mitchell held up a hand so that big Lily could answer.

"It´s Swedish, it means the heaven in my arms, the song is about, what Mary might have thought when she held the Jesus- child in her arms for the first time."

"How do you know Swedish? How do you know the song?"

"My dad was from Sweden… he used to sing me the song before he le… before he died."

"Before he le… what?" Mitchell began but Lily interrupted.

"Can we talk about something else? Please?" Big Lily laid little Lily back in her crib. And started pulling slightly in the lowest part of the shorts.

"Is anything wrong with those shorts?"

"No… no… they´re just a bit shorter than… than what I usually wear."

"Bu…"

"I´m very tired, is there somewhere I can sleep?"

"Yes, yes of course." They all three went out of Little Lily´s room, and set the couch ready for big Lily sleeping in it.

**Big lily pov **

The next day, I woke up from hearing a woman talking. And I heard by the tone in her voice, that she was giving a lecture. I stood up and tip- toed to the kitchen. In there was not only little Lily, Mitchell, Cam and the woman, a blonde woman, perhaps in her early forties. And as well, one girl, mid- teen somewhere, a girl and two boys, about my age, maybe a little bit older. A dark- haired man, and a bit overweight man, perhaps in his sixties, with a dark- haired, beautiful woman. One of the boys, he had curly brown hair, turned around and met my eyes.

"Mitch," the woman continued. "What were you thinking, picking up some street- kid. Who knows…"

"Mum" the curly boy said.

"Not now Luke… who knows who she is… she could be a thief, and just walking into that ambush like that… it could have been a rapist… or a murderer… who knows who this girl is…"

"Mum." The younger of the girls, with dark hair and glasses said, she had also met my eyes.

"Not now Alex… and you can´t just pick out a child from the street light that… the police must be looking for her…"

"Mum." The other girl said, she had dark- brown hair, and was texting all the time, except for when her little brother pointed to me.

"Not now Haley… who knows, maybe she ran away from…"

"MUM." All three of the earlier children to speak shouted all at once.

"YES?" the woman said.

"She´s standing in the doorway…" The boy pointed to me, I tried to hide behind the wall.

**Third person pov **

Big Lily tried to hide herself from the ten pair of eyes that were staring at her.

"How much did you hear?" The woman, named Claire asked.

"From Mitch what were you thinking…" Lily answered. Claire sighed, and to save some time, she began telling Lily who everyone were.

"I´m Claire, this is my husband Phil," the dark- haired man. "This is our children, Haley get off the phone… sorry, just Haley of course. Alex and Luke. This is mine and Mitchell´s dad Jay, his wife Gloria, and her son Manny."

"So… Little Lily, Mitchell, Cam, Claire, Philip?"

"No, just Phil.."

"Okay, Phil, Haley, Alex, Luke, Jay, Gloria and Manny."

"How come my name´s the only one you don´t remember?" Phil pretended to be hurt, which wasn´t a very good idea.

"I´m sorry… I`m sorry...

"Don´t worry. I´m joking." Phil said, but himself and Luke were the only ones who laughed.

"Well… Mitchell told me to bring some of Alex and Haley´s old clothes… but I wasn´t sure which size to bring so… I brought a little bit of each." Claire reached big Lily some grocery bugs, packed with clothes.

"Thank you." Lily said, the next one to speak up was Luke

"How come you lived on the streets?"

"LUKE." Clair hit Luke´s over- arm with the back of her hand. "Don´t ask such stuff."

"No… no it´s okay… ehrm… my parents died in a car accident, in… September…"

"September?" Mitchell asked. "You said it had been two months… and September is four months away."

" Ehrm," Lily seemed nervous. "I… they… you kind of lose a hang of which time of year it is when you live on the streets… this is nice." She pulled out a hoodie and a pair of baggy- jeans from the bags. "I think I´m gonna go change…"the next second, Lily fast made her way to the bathroom.

"She is lying about something." Gloria said.

"Gloria… how could you be so sure?" Claire asked.

"I´m Colombian, I can smell lies."

"I think I´ve seen her somewhere before." Manny said, "and in fact, it seems a bit suspicious that she was two months wrong."

Later, all the adults, sat in the kitchen talked about big Lily. While the kids were in the living room, playing a game… or… most of them were playing, Haley sat with her phone, texting with her friends as usual, Mitchell came into the living room.

"Lily?"

"Yeah."

"Can you come with me to the kitchen." Lily nodded, and followed him to the kitchen, were all the adults were sitting, with distressed looks on their faces.

"We know you´re lying about something." Claire said.

"What would I be lying about?" Lily asked.

"I don´t know, but either you tell us now… or we call the police, I´m sure they would know something." Jay was used to present an ultimatum. Lily nodded.

"Wait… you don´t understand… you can´t call the police."

"It´s what we´re going to do if you don´t tell us the truth." Lily seemed to shrink in her clothes, and with a tiny voice she began with the words…

"He swore he´d kill me if I told anybody…"

**So, I was travelling with train from north of Sweden, to Scotland, and to Norway, and with me I had two boxes with modern family seasons. I wanted to make a fanfiction, and this crossed my mind, it´s going to be a two- shot. **

**English is not my first language, not my second either. Please review. **


	2. The real

**Guest: Thanks I guess, but I never said I´m not good at English, I just said that it´s not either my first or second language. **

**I earlier said that this is going to be a two- shot. But it´s probably going to be a three shot instead**

Big Lily kept on shaking from head to toe. Again, she was holding onto and slightly pulling in the lower part of the hoodie she was wearing.

"It was two months ago. Mum was out with some old friends, and wouldn´t be back to two or three in the morning. I kept on trying to convince her that I could spend the night alone, but she wouldn´t let me. So, her boyfriend Chuck was like baby- sitting me. I had gone off to bed, dressed in a linen and underpants."

"I think I understand where this is going!" Cam whispered, just so loud so everyone could hear him, into Mitchell´s ear. "And I don´t like it." Lily didn´t care about what he said, she took another deep breath and continued.

"He pulled down my covers and forced me to lay on my back…" Lily was now hyperventilating, and pretty much everyone in the room was understanding what would come.

"She´s gonna FAINT." Gloria shouted, because it really seemed like Lily would fall, but Lily didn´t faint, she didn´t even fall. She spun around and ran out in the garden, before being violently sick, leaning over some bushes, all of the children stood right outside the door, and looked to big Lily, and then Claire immidetly went into mummy- mode.

"Kids, go inside, don´t look at her she´s just being sick. Alex, can you get me a bowl with water, pretty warm, and two towels." Claire turned around towards Lily and patted her back.

"It´s all right Lily, you´re just being a little sick." All the muscles in Lily´s bony body tensed again in one last retch, before Lily burst out crying, she turned around towards Claire and sat down on the ground. Claire sat down on the ground, right next to Lily and lifted her arm.

Slowly, not to scare the girl, and to immediately be able to pull away if Lily couldn´t stand anyone touching her. Claire pulled her arm around Lily, and stroke her upper arm, while holding the other hand still on the arm closest to her. Lily sobbed harshly.

"Oh," Cameron came out in the garden, and came running towards Lily and Claire. "It´s all right Lily, everything´s going to be all right." He reached his hand towards Lily, which he clearly shouldn´t have done.

"NO." Lily screamed. "NO…. GET AWAY FROM ME."

"Cam… Cam…" Mitchell got up from behind Cam and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Cam, I don´t think it´s you. But I think we should go inside." Cam realized what it was Mitchell tried to tell him, stretched out his back and walked together with Mitchell into the house. Just as Alex came out with the bowl and the towels.

"Here you go mum." Alex handed Claire the stuff.

"Thanks honey." Alex went inside, and closed the door behind her. Claire dipped one of the towels in the water and wiped Lily´s face with it. Lily sobbed even harder and suddenly the rest of the story came- almost all at once.

"He pulled my shorts and underpants off, and sat down on top of me, and then he raped me, and it hurt so much. But he swore he´d kill me if I told anyone. So now he´s gonna kill me."

"No he´s not gonna kill you."

"Yes he is."

"Don´t worry sweetie. We´re not letting him touch you."

"I want my mummy…. I want my mummy." Lily sobbed.

"Don´t worry, we´ll help you find your mummy." Claire said in a comforting voice, and kept on stroking Lily´s arm until she had calmed down.

"I´m sorry." Lily mumbled and wiped her eyes, loosened herself from Claire´s grip, and stood up.

"Come on. I need to speak to ya´ll." Lily threw with her head to get the bangs out of her eyes and then slowly walked into the house.

"First of all." Lily said when they were all gathered in the kitchen. "I´m twelve years old, second, I´m from Tennessee. Third, Chuck, he... did what he did in September, then he tried once again about a month later, he did it then as well, and then I ran away. I gathered all what I needed, and ran. I used all my money to get to California, just to be far away from him…"

"Lily…" Phil said.

"Fourth, my name isn´t Lily. My name´s Skye."

"Skye…"Phil said in the same tone as earlier. "Why didn´t you just tell your mum?"

"And break her heart? How stupid do you think I am? And he was going to kill me if I told anyone. Fifth, Manny, Google Skye Brooklyn Johnsen, I think you´re gonna find something." Manny did as he was told.

"See I´d told you I´d seen her somewhere before." He turned the computer and showed a paper- article which I only could see the title on."

"Have anyone seen twelve year old Skye?" Claire read out loud. "At night between Friday and Saturday, twelve year old Skye Brooklyn Johnsen disappeared from her home at Madison Street in Shelbyville Tennessee. Skye´s got dark- blonde hair, grey- blue eyes, is about 155 centimeters tall and skinny. Skye´s earlier lived with her mother Lauren, her mother´s boyfriend Charles, and a little brother named Phoenix. If you know anything about Skye Johnsen, please call one of the numbers down below… and then a bunch of phone numbers."

"Which of them should we ring?" Skye gazed over the numbers.

"It haven´t got mum´s number in them. Can someone do me a favor?"

"Yes." Came from loads of different directions.

"Okay let´s see, Mitchell can you get up a phone and dial a number. Mitchell pulled up his phone, and dialed a number Skye told him to.

"Now… can you call, and if mum answers, tell her to take Phoenix and put the phone on loudspeaker and just go into a room where they can be alone and sit down." Mitchell nodded and called, Skye showed him to put the phone on speaker and lay it on the table. Mitchell did it and him and Skye leaned over the table. A few signals went by until…

"Lauren Johnsen."

"Hey Mrs. Johnsen." Mitchell said.

"Who´s this?"

"You don´t know me, but my name is Mitchell Pritchett and I´ve got someone here who wants to talk to you and your son, so if you can, can you take Phoenix, and go into a room where you can be alone and sit down."

"Um yeah," all of the Pritchett´s Dunphy´s Delgado´s and Tucker´s, and the Johnsen could hear the woman in the other end move around and talk to someone. Before…

"Yes."

"This is Phoenix speaking." Came the cute little of a possible three- or- four- year- old.

"Yes. I´ve got someone here who wants to talk to you." Mitchell turned the phone. Skye leaned over the table, and took a deep breath.

"Mum?" She said in a shaky voice, and they could then hear a bang, as Lauren dropped the phone, but soon…

"S-s-Skye?" Lauren stuttered

"Skye!" Phoenix´s voice.

"Nix?"

"Skye?"

"Mum?"

"Skye!"

"Mum!" The others soon realized Skye was in no shape to actually reach a goal, so Claire leaned over the bench, to help out.

"Hey Mrs. Johnsen, my name is Claire Dunphy and I´m Mitchell´s sister. Apparently my brother and his partner found Lil…. Skye in an ambush tonight. She´s told us everything, but I think you need to come here so we can talk about…. Some things."

"Yes, yes, just give me the address and I´ll catch the first plane possible." Claire said the address, and then the phone was pushed towards Skye again.

"Skye."

"Yes."

"I´m coming to you as soon as possible okay? Stay where you are, and don´t be afraid." Skye looked around, to all the people who had been nice to her these last twelve hours.

"I´m not. Don´t worry mum, as long as I know you will get here I´ll be all right."

"I will."

"Okay mum."

"Skye?" Phoenix´s voice was heard again.

"Yes."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Can you be a big boy and make sure that mummy comes here okay?"

"I will."

"Bye."

"Bye." Mitchell pressed the phone, to end the call.

"Skye?" Manny said. "You know how someone gives the paper photos of missing photos. Can you guess how many there are of you?"

"A hundred?" Skye sighed.

"Fifteen." For the first time Skye´s smile actually reached her eyes.

"That´s so like my mum. She can never decide about one. I´m serious, if we´re eating at some restaurant she´ll order like five different meals, eat a little bit of each and then leave the rest."

"This is a nice picture." Manny turned the computer so everyone could see which photo he meant. It was a photo of a horse actually, it was taken on the horse´s front, and Skye laid on her stomach over the back. Because of the angle of the camera Skye had leaned a bit to the side. And the face she was showing was a happy- and more secure girl than what the Dunphy´s, Pritchett´s, Delgado´s and Tucker´s was meeting.

"Yeah." Skye breathed. "Sammy."

"He´s name´s Sammy?"

"Yep…. I need to be alone for a minute." Skye turned around and walked out of the house. Cam took a step to go after her but Mitchell stopped him.

"Leave her be."

"Mum?" Luke turned to Claire.

"Yes."

"What is rape?"

"Well… a rape is when someone, touches you in places and when you don´t want to be touched." Claire´s look on her face made it clear for Luke that she didn't want to have anymore questions about that, and went back to… being Luke, and then kept on sitting with his legs crossed, his arms lifted, eyes closed and humming, to check if it actually would make him lift of the ground.

Meanwhile, Alex was walking outside, she sat down in the grass next to Skye, and from what seemed to be out of nothing, Skye began speaking about what had been making her do what she did.

"I know I should´ve told mum about it when it first happened. But… you know. She had her heart broken once. My dad left when I was seven, we haven´t heard anything from him since. Two weeks after he left mum found out she was pregnant, and seven months later Phoenix was born. Then she found Chuck, and he made her happy. I just can´t…. I just can´t break her heart, and make her go back to her old self. " Alex nodded, and then the two girls just sat there, for a couple of minutes.

"Skye…. You know that no one here will hurt you like that here right?"

"I… when someone touches you, hurts you in the way that Chuck did to me. It makes you feel a bit like- insecure about other people touching you. People coming close. Every time a man comes close, I get these flashbacks, and my brain´s just telling me- run for your life he wants to hurt you."

"Yeah, but I can tell you that no Dunphy, Pritchett, Tucker or Delgado would ever hurt you like that."

"Who´s who?"

"I, Luke, Haley, and dad are Dunphy´s. So is mum but she was born a Pritchett. Grandpa and Uncle Mitchell are Pritchett´s, Gloria and Manny are Delgado´s, Cam is a tucker, and Lily is named Tucker- Pritchett." Skye nodded. "What I wanted to say was- Luke may have the IQ of a peanut, but he would never hurt a fly. Haley is… a teenager, but she´s actually nice. Dad is embarrassing, mum can be a bit bossy, but they´re raising us in the best way, and are always there for us when we need them. Grandpa can also be a bit bossy, and can seem intolerant and impolite sometimes, but his got the biggest heart. Cam is very gay- ish, and sometimes comes so close no one of us really like it, Mitchell too can be a bit bossy, but they´re the best and nicest uncles ever. Lily´s just a baby, but she smiles a lot, laughs a lot. Gloria has got loads of temper but would never hurt a human- being, and Manny… Manny is Manny, which makes him very kind and friendly." Skye nodded again, to show she understood. "And… isn´t the best way to beat a fear, to conquer it?"

"Yeah… I guess it is."

"Have you told anyone about what happened before today?" For the first time, Skye actually turned her head to look at Alex.

"No."

"But now, maybe when you´ve told someone, it will be easier to talk about. Maybe, if the problems doesn´t get better. You should go get help, with someone who knows what she´s dealing with."

"You mean… like a shrink?"

"If that´s what you want to call it yes. I started going to the school´s… shrink when I was thirteen. I´ve been going to him. I started because…. I needed someone to talk to, and… I thought, well why not give it a try. And it helped, it still does. I´ve never told my family about going there. "

"I´ll think about it."

That evening- no one could really explain why, but everyone seemed to be close to every loved one. Holding on to what they had got, they soon realized that twelve persons wouldn´t fit into the Pritchett- Tucker- house, so Mitchell and Cam gathered clothes and other stuff for themselves and Lily. The Dunphy´s gathered their stuff and Jay, Gloria and Manny drove to buy pizza for everyone. Then they all gathered in Jay´s house, ate pizza, then the children played until long past bed- time, the parents decided to give them all a few days off for the next three days. Nobody really knew why they wanted to do it, maybe because. They had realized what was important, and what was not.

"Mr. Pritchett?" Just after midnight, Skye walked over to Jay.

"I´ve told you kiddo. Call me Jay, everyone does."

"Jay?"

"Yes."

"Where am I gonna sleep."

"You´re gonna sleep in Mitchell´s old room. Come on I´ll show ya´… You´re the only one in this house who´s got one´s own room tonight."

"Mr. pri… Jay?"

"Yes?"

"Couldn´t Alex be in the same room? If she wants to. And if it´s not too much bother."

"Of course not, tell you what, I´m gonna go ask her while you settle in." Jay left Skye in the room, and a couple of minutes later, he came back, with Alex, a mattress, and an extra cover and pillow. When the girls were ready, Claire and Phil came into the room. Claire gave Alex a kiss on her forehead, and then slightly stroke Skye´s cheek. Phil also kissed his daughter, and then tried to stroke Skye´s cheek.

"Don´t" Skye pulled away. Phil smiled, nodded, and laid his hand on Skye´s shoulder for a split second. Every muscle in Skye´s body tensed when Phil touched her, but she let him do it.

"That was well done." Alex almost whispered when the door to the room was closed.

"What?"

"You let dad touch you without screaming or pulling away. It was well done."

"It was still scary."

"But it was a step in the right direction. It was well done."

"Thanks, good night."

"Good night."

All the twelve persons stayed at Jay´s for the next day, Skye was seeming less and less shy, she hung around with Alex. And seemed to be happy. On the next day it finally happened.

Everyone was around the kitchen table eating when the front door flew open.

"SKYE?" A woman´s voice echoed through the house.

"MUM!" Skye jumped down from a high chair and ran into the hallway.

"Skye."

"MUM" Skye jumped up and into her arms, both were sobbing and tears were streaming down their cheeks. After a few minutes Lauren let go of her daughter, but that wasn´t until everyone were standing in the hallway.

"Skye?" A blonde boy came running.

"Phoenix." Skye almost shouted when her little brother jumped into her arms. But when she saw who came after, she forced Phoenix to stand on his own two feet again.

"What´s he doing here?"


End file.
